


All I Want For Christmas

by officialhaikyuu (kobayashimarryu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, all the best stuff, gross cheesey fluff, if im bored, in dire need of editing and proper formatting tbh, maybe ill write a sequel chapter to make it fit the tumblr post i was originally going for who knows, set up on a blind date, the summary sounds dumb im tired its 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobayashimarryu/pseuds/officialhaikyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a secret santa gift to Rinka.</p><p>It's Christmas eve and Kuroo is sick, desperately in need of notes from a class he skipped at university the other day. He asks dashing hero and roommate Iwaizumi to go to a restaurant and meet some dude called Oikawa to get the notes in his stead, as he's "suffering" from illness. Iwaizumi regrets the day he didn't ask for single-person accommodation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this for Rinka who is my secret santa recipient. I'm clearly the best secret santa since this is late and also in dire need of editing, but I wanted to post it while it was still Christmas somewhere in the world. So merry Christmas/happy holidays to you and to everyone who is reading this, and i hope you like it? 
> 
> Feel free to point out mistakes and awkward phrasing ect~

Iwaizumi wasn't quite sure why he'd agreed to this - he had exams soon, had one literally the next day, had important end-of-term projects and essays with word counts higher than the stack of subject books on his desk. He certainly hadn't had the time to go meet someone at a restaurant on behalf of kuroo because Kuroo was "too ill" to go and get the notes he'd missed from the class he'd skipped yesterday - the illness was total bullshit, given the way he'd grinned when Iwaizumi had wavered a little.

( _"It's Christmas eve, Iwaizumi! Help a guy out."_

 _"Fuck off, dumbass."_ )

Yet here he was, waiting outside the place - a restaurant, kinda fancy and filled with people, happy couples spending dinner together - in the cold winter air, perfectly on time while the person he was supposed to meet wasn't. This was dumb - beyond dumb. He didn't know who he was waiting for - _"pretty"_ was too vague even by Kuroo's standards - and from the smirk he'd seen on Kuroo's face at the time he had succeeded in convincing Iwaizumi to go, he felt the slight ripples of anxiety were justified. It was Kuroo, after all - Iwaizumi might be his roommate but he didn't feel even remotely inclined to keep active tabs on the sort of people Kuroo liked to be around.

Iwaizumi looked up at the night sky - the 5pm inky black void of winter - burying his head further into the thick tartan scarf wrapped round his neck, blinking as snow started cascading down above him.

"Oh, fuck this shit," he grumbled to himself, turning to scowl at the pavement bellow. "Fuck you, Kuroo, its fucking freezing and now _I'm_ going to be ill."

He felt a tap on the back of his head a few seconds into his growling and jumped, surprised at the contact. If it was Kuroo here on some kind of unfunny prank he was going to resort to murder. He tutted angrily as he turned round, insults already on the tip of his tongue. 

Kuroo was a lot of things, but as the insults died on his tongue, Iwaizumi remembered one important thing.

( _"At least tell me who I'm looking for, idiot. I can't meet them otherwise."_

 _"Oh, you'll know. He's too pretty to be ignored."_ )

Kuroo wasn't a liar.

"So angry and bitter for someone so small," the stranger said, a playful look on his face, his voice dripping with what seemed like condescension. Iwaizumi felt as if the stranger's chocolate eyes pierced right through him for a second before they flitted to the side, a wistful sigh gracing his lips. "I suppose it must be heartbreaking to meet with someone so far out of your league on such a romantic day as christmas eve!"

Iwaizumi was thoroughly stunned into silence, possibly for the first time in his life. The insult registered only vaguely, but quickly enough for him to mutter a half-hearted _"jackass"_ , to which the stranger only laughed, a pleasant and rich tenor that Iwaizumi refused to believe was the cause for the sudden but slight rush of blood to his face.

He was, invariably, fucked when it came to attractive people, but his annoyance at being laughed at was enough for him to scowl - regrettably upwards, though the height difference was a few inconsequential inches - at the stranger. The only response was a questioning smirk, one delicate eyebrow raised as he returned Iwaizumi's stare. 

"Who are you anyway, dumbass? You're Kuroo's friend, right? Just give me the notes he asked for and I'll head home. I'm freezing my ass off wasting time here."

"Don't be rude. I'm offended! Doesn't everyone at our university know who I am?" The stranger didn't seem genuinely upset despite how convincingly he had said and acted, one hand now resting over his heart. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to retort with something in a scathing tone, but was interrupted as the stranger moved the hand to play with a lock of his sideswept hair. "I'm Oikawa Tooru, you know. Dashingly handsome student of modern languages. Surely you've heard of me, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi had absolutely heard of him, but refused to admit to it. It was hard to ignore rumors on campus, even harder to ignore the gossiping of the girls who always sat near him in lectures. Oikawa Tooru, a total flirt, popular with everyone, wanted by everyone. That wasn't really important to him.

"Kuroo told you who I am?" It was dumb, but it pissed Iwaizumi off that he had been left with no information but a smirk and a vague compliment about who he was meeting. Kuroo just loved to mess with him. 

"Yes, but I knew who you were before that, Iwa-chan." The hand that had been fiddling with his hair dropped, Oikawa reaching over to run a finger lightly along Iwaizumi's jaw. It was enough of a distraction for him to focus more on the subsequent blush than on the unappreciated uses of 'Iwa-chan'.

After a few seconds, it dawned on Iwaizumi that he was here for something tangible, and not the faint buzz of butterflies in his stomach from being this close to someone this annoying, conceited, and attractive. 

"Give me Kuroo's notes," Iwaizumi prompted, shoving his hands further into his pockets as the chill in the air started getting to him. He was cold and hungry, reluctant to keep wasting time like this even though it had been only a few minutes. 

Oikawa's face morphed into one of confusion, his lips parting as if to speak, but he was interrupted by the buzz of Iwaizumi's phone and, a second later, the high pitched christmas bell jingle of his own. Iwaizumi ignored his phone, assuming it was Kuroo complaining about 'being ill' like the melodramatic idiot he was. He could hear Oikawa hum quietly, a subdued _"huh"_ falling from his lips as he glanced at the message he'd recieved.

"This is a date?" Oikawa looked mildly confused, a gleam of surprise in his eyes as he looked questioningly down at Iwaizumi. His expression turned teasing, one eyebrow arched slightly. "You could have told me, Iwa-chan. I would have dressed up for it."

Iwaizumi didn't have time for this shit, huffing an exasperated sigh into the cool air, attempting to ignore the fact that his heart was racing. The sounds of the restaurant were less noticeable now, but the smell was irresistible and god was he hungry. "What the fuck are you even talking about?" 

Oikawa showed him his phone screen, the text message displayed in a gaudy pinkish font that he automatically scrunched his nose up at. The message itself however was more interesting. A text from Kuroo that read: **have fun on ur date oikawa u can thank me later ;)))**

A quick check of his own phone revealed a text unsurprisingly also from Kuroo: **play nice on ur date iwaizumi or ill delete game of thrones from ur laptop. oikawa is not as big of a dick as he seems**

Iwaizumi was quick to type **you're the only dick here dumbass** back to him.

"We've been set up by that asshole," he sighed, agitated that Kuroo had somehow managed to pull this off and was expecting him to ignore the end of term test he would be doing tomorrow. The bedheaded loser had always complained that he "cramped his style" by studying too much and generally not letting loose to party or whatever. He supposed this was Kuroo's attempt to rectify that.

"Well, Iwa-chan," Oikawa began, face scrunching up a little as he laughed almost into the back of his own hand. "Let's make the most of it. It's Christmas eve, after all. Let's go to dinner. I'm hungry." His gesture to the restaurant a few feet away was unnecessary as he immediately began walking towards the entrance, but it again reminded Iwaizumi of how much he wanted a good meal right now.

"Alright," he conceded after a pause, trailing half a foot or so behind Oikawa. He absentmindedly brushed snow from his jacket and hair, wondering how he'd managed to forget it was snowin. "But stop calling me Iwa-chan, idiot. We don't know each other that well."

" _Yet_ ," Oikawa emphasised, coming to a halt at the doorway to the restaurant. It really was busy, but Iwaizumi thought he could see some spare seats near the back and began moving towards them, only to be halted when his hand was grabbed. He turned a questioning gaze to Oikawa, feeling the idiot link their fingers together properly as he glanced up at the top of the doorway. 

"Are you fucking serious," Iwaizumi deadpanned.

"Very," came Oikawa's immediate response, his intense gaze focusing on Iwaizumi as he looked down from the white berries. "Tradition is important."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, tutting as he yanked on their joined hands, wanting to just sit down and get food already. "It is," he agreed, looking straight ahead as they walked. "But it's a bit too crowded here. And we don't know each other that well yet."

Oikawa didn't respond to his words verbally, but squeezed his hand gently just before letting go to sit down at their table. Iwaizumi sat opposite, and looked away almost as soon as he saw the shit eating grin on Oikawa's face. "That wasn't a promise or anything," he said hastily, fidgeting. "Don't go getting any ideas in your head."

Oikawa laughed again, hardly distinguishable from the jolly atmosphere of the restaurant but noticeable at the same time. "Maybe it wasn't, Iwa-chan. But you know, all I want for Christmas is you."

Iwaizumi groaned and kicked him under the table.


End file.
